


салат Оливье

by LeviMilk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi and Erwin are married but it's a fake marriage, Levi just needed to get out of Russia, M/M, No cheating, Russian Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Smut, So he's free to fuck the teen next door, Top Eren Yeager, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviMilk/pseuds/LeviMilk
Summary: “I thought we made you that little nook so you could actually read,” Erwin’s voice took Levi from his daydreams, making me curse and pull his book over his lap. “Not so you could gaze at kid outside.”Levi wouldn’t meet Erwin’s eyes, too ashamed to have been caught once again. “He is not a kid,” He defended.Erwin sighed and sat down next to Levi, the window seat really only large enough to hold Levi and not his oversized husband. “Maybe in Russia he is considered an adult,” The blonde began, his blue eyes locked on Levi. “But not here.”~~Or the one where Erwin and Levi are best friends and only married to bring Levi into the US so he could thirst over his sexy neighbor.





	салат Оливье

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise, no beta;;;.  
> Please enjoy :)

The book in Levi’s hands laid open and ignored, the man choosing that the view outside was much more appealing than the words printed across a page. His sixteen year old neighbor was lounging next to his pool, having been given permission weeks ago to use it to his liking. Even from his second story view Levi could make out the sweat that gathered over the teen’s chest as he lazily fanned himself from the heat instead of jumping into the water to cool off.  
  
He considered joining the teen, just to get an even closer look at the lean and young body that made his backyard nearly irresistible. Maybe he would drag him over to the water, run his wet hands over his golden skin as an excuse to touch him. ‘Feel better?’ Levi would mummer into his ear, moving close enough so their chests would touch. He could envision Eren nodding, and grabbing the older male’s hands to drag him further into the water. He would be hard, his perky and inexperienced cock straining against the material of his swim trunks. And fuck, Levi wanted nothing more than to wrap his lips around that length and swallow Eren whole.  
  
“I thought we made you that little nook so you could actually read,” Erwin’s voice took Levi from his daydreams, making me curse and pull his book over his lap. “Not so you could gaze at kid outside.”  
  
Levi wouldn’t meet Erwin’s eyes, too ashamed to have been caught once again. “He is not a kid,” He defended.  
  
Erwin sighed and sat down next to Levi, the window seat really only large enough to hold Levi and not his oversized husband. “Maybe in Russia he is considered an adult,” The blonde began, his blue eyes locked on Levi. “But not here.”  
  
“Then I will take him to Russia,” Levi stated bluntly, a joke; only one that Erwin would catch. He hoped to make him laugh, to brush off the relationship he continued to fantasize about with the teen.  
  
It worked, Erwin barked a laugh; loud enough for the teen to open his eyes and look at the house in confusion. “I seem to remember marrying you to get you out of that ‘shithole,’ unless you’ve forgotten?”  
  
Levi closed his book with a thud so that he could smack Erwin in the thigh with it, “Of course I remember, jackass.”  
  
Fourteen years ago Levi traveled to America to marry his best friend. Not for any romantic reasons whatsoever, it was only for the benefits both of them would have. Erwin would continue to move up in his company, because a married man was more favored than a single one; and Levi would get to escape the country that would never accept him for who he was. A gay man who was now thirtyfour and lusting after the sixteen year old next door.  
  
“Just checking,” Erwin teased and stood up, patting his friend on the shoulder before leaving. “Be careful,” He warned over his shoulder.  
  
Levi rolled his eyes and waved him off, his eyes going back to Eren as he swam in the water now.  
  
Nothing would happen and that was that.  
  
~~~  
  
That night Erwin and Levi sat at their dinner table with the Jeagers, a monthly tradition that Levi would dread for days before it even happened. He would cook the meal, and his neighbors would always gush over how amazing his cooking was. Grisha would joke about how Levi was the perfect housewife and that he wished Carla could make a meal as delicious. Carla would ask for his recipes, which were always in Russian and Carla would tell Levi not to translate it for her, that it would just give her more of a reason for them to spend time together.  
  
And then there was Eren.  
  
The teen would sit across from Levi, staring at the much older male and moaning around his fork at every bite. Every single god damn bite. Those unattainable emerald eyes would glimmer from the candle Erwin insisted on putting out, it took everything in Levi not to jump across the table and make more moans come from Eren’s lips.  
  
“Oh my god,” Carla whispered and touched her lips with her fingertips. “Levi, _what is this_ ?”  
  
Нежные котлеты из говядины.  
  
Which he wasn’t about to actually say that outloud. While he obviously spoke more clearly in his native tongue it wasn’t something he liked to bring out very often. Especially after he’s heard one of Grisha’s drunken rants about the ‘damn Russian assholes.’ Funnily enough he was wasted on Levi’s vodka.  
  
“Uh, it is like chicken meatballs,” Levi explained. “A very simple dish, I can give you the recipe.”  He already had it translated into English, sitting on his kitchen counter. Erwin was nice enough to type it for him since his writing skills still weren’t great. Plus, Erwin argued that saying _‘a shit ton of breadcrumbs’_ wasn’t a valid measuring tool.  
  
“That would be great, Levi!” Carla cooed and continued to eat the meatballs. He smiled as he watched the family eat, it was a good feeling to have someone so willingly eat the same food he had growing up. Erwin still refused to touch a lot of his meals, leaving Levi with lots of leftovers that went to waste.  
  
Grisha barely looked up from his plate as he shoved the food into his mouth, Levi always made sure to make extras for him and Eren. The two were like vacuums, not leaving a single crumb on their plates. “Don’t you let this one go, Erwin,” Grisha said after he swallowed a large bite and gestured to Levi.  
  
Erwin wrapped his arm around Levi’s shoulder and rubbed over the shorter man’s arm, “I wouldn’t dream of it.”Levi smirked to himself.

They would be getting divorced in about six months.

Erwin was in the process of becoming the CEO of his company, and after working his ass off for so long he deserved it. Afterwards the blonde wanted to start a family of his own, and Levi encouraged him to do so. He felt the same, and was looking forward to finally ending their fake marriage. Erwin wasn’t a bad man to be married to, he was perfect really. Always cleaned up after himself, paid all the bills, gave Levi everything he could have ever asked for. But he was always more of a brother than a lover to Levi.

And Erwin felt the same, so much so that he couldn't wait to introduce Levi to his boyfriend Mike. A semi recent relationship but one that was already filled with trust and understanding. Levi thought Mike would make a great husband for Erwin, and he couldn't wait until Erwin would finally take that next step with another man. 

  
The chatter died down while they continued to eat, Levi nearly grinned as he saw Eren reaching for seconds of the салат Оливье; or just a Russian version of a potato salad. While Levi was happy to see his food be devoured, he didn't _really_ give a fuck what the others thought of his food. If they liked it or not it didn't matter. Not even his damn fake husband had any say. He only cared what Eren thought of it.  
  
Erwin started telling Carla and Grisha about his upcoming promotion, the two having their complete focus on the blonde and congratulating him on the position, and giving Levi the chance he’d be dying for the entire time.  
  
“How do you like it, Eren?” Levi asked and watched the teen as he cleared his second plate.  
  
“If Erwin ever left you I’d have to marry you,” Eren said bluntly, not even phased as he reached for his drink.  
  
Levi looked over to the others, none of them noticing what Eren just said. “I’m an old man, Eren,” Levi said carefully, testing the waters like he knew he shouldn’t have been fucking doing. “You wouldn’t want someone like me.”  
  
Eren shrugged, “Age is just a number.”  
  
And Levi was gone. That was the last thing he wanted to hear.  
  
It meant he had a chance.  
  
~~~  
  
Levi laid on his bed, his body completely exposed to the air conditioning as it blew over his hot skin. His hand was wrapped around his cock, stroking himself, as he thought about the teen mowing his lawn outside. It cost him twenty dollars for every hour that Eren was out there but Levi didn’t care, he would pay more to see Eren walking around shirtless and wearing his gym shorts. And god bless those gym shorts that stopped just above the boys thighs, giving Levi enough material to jerk off to as often as he’d like.  
  
His toes curled as he neared his release, his fist moving over his cock quickly and titering just on the edge of climax. Eren’s moaning face filled his thoughts, the teen shouting Levi’s name. “Holy shit, Eren,” Levi groaned out, so close, so fucking close.  
  
A squeak made Levi’s hand freeze, his eyes flying open to see the teen from his fantasy standing in his doorway and covering his eyes, “I’m sorry!” He cried out and reached aimlessly for the bedroom door to slam it shut.  
  
Levi’s dick had never gone limp so quickly.  
  
He jumped up from the bed and grabbed for his sweats, he needed to catch Eren before he left the house; to stop him before he told his parents their neighbor was just moaning his fucking name as he jerked off.  Levi sprinted down the stairs and aimed for the front door, assuming Eren had already made it out of the house.  
  
But he didn’t.  
  
Eren sat on Levi’s couch in the living room, the teens head down and refusing to look up at Levi. “I’m sorry,” The teen mumbled.  
  
Levi took a breath and let it out slowly before moving to sit next to Eren, “It’s okay.” He began, his hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck. “You should really knock before you go into someone’s bedroom, Eren.”  
  
“I did!” Eren’s head shot up, his eyes rimmed his tears that haven’t fallen yet. “I even shouted your name before I came up stairs!” That explains why Levi was able to imagine Eren shouted his name as he envisioned making the teen cum. “I'm so sorry, Levi!”  
  
“Its okay..uh..,” Levi paused, unsure how to handle this properly. “I’m sorry you walked in on me, I should have been paying more attention.”  
  
Eren chuckled and shook his head, “I’m the one that walked in on you..um, doing _that_ .” Levi had to look away from the blush that was spreading across Eren’s cheeks. It was too cute.  
  
“How about we pretend it didn’t happen?” Levi offered, next time Eren did the lawn he’d make sure to lock all the fucking doors. No way was he going to stop jerking off to the teen just because he got caught.  
  
“Deal.” With a small smile, Eren nodded and looked away from Levi. “It won’t happen again, I’ll bang on the door before I walk in.”  
  
“Honestly, I wouldn’t have had any idea that you walked in,” Levi smiled to try and comfort his neighbor. “You could have closed the door and left without me having a clue.”  
  
Eren’s smile dropped, his eyes meeting Levi’s with confusion. “Then why did you say my name, Levi?”  
  
“What?” Oh shit. Levi could feel his heart beating through his chest. Eren must have thought Levi was scolding him and not about to fucking cum all over himself thinking about him.  
  
“My name, Levi,” Eren urged, the teen moving closer to Levi. Too close. But he didn't back away. He couldn't. He wouldn't. “You said my name.”  
  
“Eren-”  
  
Levi’s words were taken away from him, Eren never giving him a chance to feed him some kind of lie. The teen pressed into him, demanding and urgent, kissing him with everything he had. An unspoken begging for Levi not to pull away, to kiss him back and show him why it was his name he had been moaning.  
  
In that moment, Levi let go.  
  
His slim fingers gripped into Eren’s hair, pulling the teen closer and kissed him back with the passion he had built up over fourteen years of being alone. Fourteen years of waiting for someone to come and whisk him away from the false home he’d built with his best friend. To take him away and show him how to love and make love like he’d always craved.  
  
Eren brushed his tongue over Levi’s lips, moaning while he urged Levi to let him in, and he let him with zero resistance. Levi moaned as Eren slipped his tongue into his mouth, exploring and hungry, young and eager, everything Eren. They shifted together, Eren pushing harder into the Russian and making him lay down and onto his back.  
  
And fuck.  
  
It was exactly how he’d always imagined it would go.  
  
Eren wasted no time in pulling Levi’s pants from his waist, in his hurry to chase after Eren, Levi didn’t bother putting his boxers back on and Eren gasped as Levi’s cock sprang free. His entire length glistended from the sun setting outside, the lube he used earlier still coating his dick. Eren grabbed for Levi, making the older male hiss from his tight grip as he began stroking him to full hardness.  

Levi couldn't think, didn't want to think, and just let Eren discover what noises he could pull from his Russian neighbor. “I've always wanted you,” Eren whispered and lowered his mouth over Levi's groin. “For as long as I can remember,” he mouthed over Levi's thighs, kissing the pale skin there and sucking gently to leave his mark.

“I'll take you away from Erwin,” His mouth moved to Levi's balls, kissing over them carefully before sucking one into his mouth. “I swear it.”

Eren stopped his movements, pausing to look up at Levi from between his legs. Bright ocean eyes looked at him with a promise, “He will never love you like I do.”

“We're not actually married,” Levi blurted out. While Eren's confession was romance as fuck, and it was doing _everything_ to Levi; he needed Eren to know. All this time he's wanted to tell someone, anyone, but Eren was the most important person to tell.

“Erwin married me to help me get into the states,” Levi explained. “We're getting divorced this year.” The moment was fleeting, and the Russian was worried he would ruin it completely.

Eren said nothing, did nothing, and only stared at Levi. Would he leave now? Knowing that Levi was so easily obtainable, that he never loved Erwin the way Eren believed. Maybe that their relationship wasn't as forbidden as it could have been? Nevermind that Levi was fully intending to make love to a sixteen year old, cheating on his husband would have made it even worse. More appealing for some. He hoped Eren wasn't like that.

But as he leaned there, saying nothing, Levi was truly afraid he would lose this boy forever.

“That just means you're already mine.”

Levi gasped as Eren lowered his head once again, the teen lifting his legs up and over his shoulders to reach Levi's most sensitive spot. His hands gripped his ass, spreading his cheeks apart and breathing in Levi's scent. Eren's tongue swiped over his entrance, teasing him, unsure but so so eager to please.

His moans were contained, trying to keep his voice quiet, for them not to get caught with Eren's tongue sliding in and out of his ass. The teen was opening him up perfectly, Levi assumed it helped was how turned on he was; how his cock was leaking over his stomach and waiting to cum from Eren's touch.

Eren reached for Levi's cock, but thankfully not to touch him how he wanted. He rolled his finger around the length, getting as much lube and Levi's precum as he could, before replacing his tongue with his finger and making Levi _scream_.

“Eren!” Levi threw his head back as Eren slipped his finger inside with no resistance, the lube combined with Eren's spit was enough to work him open further. Soon enough he was trusting two fingers into Levi's ass, his tongue alongside them, prepping Levi for the teen’s cock that he had been dreaming about for months.

“R-ready?” That sutter could break Levi in half, Eren was being so careful, so patient, still partly fucking clothed but desperate to get inside the man he loved.

Levi nodded, his eyes never leaving Eren's as the teen stood and finally removed his bottoms. The gym shorts slid down his tanned legs in one swift motion, exposing him completely to Levi for the very first, and hopefully no where near the last time.

The Russian moved to sit up, dying to get a taste of Eren's cock before he entered him bare and tainted the flavor. Eren shook his head and placed his hand onto Levi's shoulder, pushing him back onto the couch. “If you touch me now, I'll cum,” he admitted and climbed back between Levi's legs, hovering over him as Levi wrapped himself around Eren's hips.

With a deep breath, Eren placed the tip of his cock at Levi's entrance. Levi could see him shaking, nervous, terrified, _excited_. The teen pushed forward slowly, looking back and forth from his cock as it disappeared inside Levi and up to Levi's face, where his jaw hung open in a silent moan. When he bottomed out they sighed together, both of their ultimate fantasies finally becoming true.

Eren waited there, his cock twitching inside of Levi; a sign that he was already holding back from cumming so soon. After a minute, he moved, and Levi thanked every god for creating this man just for him.

He pumped into Levi slowly, moaning Levi's name and ducked his head into the Russian’s neck. Panting there, whispering between thrusts how good he felt, how much he meant to him. How he wanted to be buried deep in Levi's ass for the rest of his life.

“Levi!” Eren was close, his thrusts becoming more sporadic and uncontained. Levi pulled the teen closer, one hand moving to quickly stroke his cock, while the other brought Eren's lips back to his own. Levi _needed_ to kiss Eren while he came, to swallow off of his moans while Levi knew he was the one making him feel this good.

With a few final thrusts, Eren finished, cumming inside Levi and filling him up with his seed, and Levi had never felt so fucking full in his life. His wrist sped up, meeting Eren's lasts thrusts as he finished only seconds after him, ribbons of his cum splashing between them and making a complete fucking mess over their stomachs and chests.

Eren pulled out, his cock already beginning to soften, and laid on top of Levi, their lungs heaving to catch up but they didn't care. The teen kissed over Levi's neck lazily, but practically giddy. “Do you have any idea how many times I've gotten off to you?” He whispered into Levi's neck, letting Levi feel his grin before he snuggled in closer.

“You don't have me beat, I can promise you that,” Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's should, making them move so Eren wasn't lying directly on top of him. His drying cum cooled over his stomach, making him click his tongue at the disgusting feeling. He would have to shower, but not yet. Not while he had Eren in his arms, close to dozing off, and mumbling how much he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Once Eren turned 18 they were married. Carla began learning Russian to steal all of Levi's receipes, it was her right as his mother in law after all.


End file.
